1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wind deflector for a motor vehicle roof, which is movably supported by a bearing means between a rest position and an operating position, the bearing means containing a spring means which pretensions the wind deflector into the raised operating position.
2. Description of Related Art
German Utility Model DE 203 13 783 U1 discloses a sliding roof device of a motor vehicle with a wind deflector which is pivotally supported by means of a support arm on the vehicle roof. Between the support arm and the vehicle roof there is a telescoping spring and damping element which pretensions the wind deflector into its operating position. At a higher driving speed, the air flow presses the wind deflector down into a lower position against the force of the spring and damping element. The spring and damping element is designed such that the wind deflector is dynamically matched to the driving speed in its height to the vehicle roof. The structure of the spring and damping element is not explained.
German Patent Application DE 198 09 943 A1 discloses a wind deflector on the roof opening of a sliding roof which is pivotally supported by means of two raising levers on the roof frame and in its raised operating position with respect to the degree to which it is raised is controlled by the drive of a sliding inside roof lining, which drive is independent of the drive of the sliding roof cover. Preferably, the position of the wind deflector is controlled depending on the driving speed of the motor vehicle.
The wind deflector of the sliding roof disclosed in German Patent Application DE 100 48 983 A1 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 6,648,406 B2 is pivotally supported near its front edge by means of a pivoting support on the fixed vehicle roof and is pivotally connected near its rear edge to a raising lever which is formed as a piston-cylinder-spring element and is pivotally supported on the other hand on the vehicle roof. The spring element raises the wind deflector into its operating position, and conversely, the horizontally movable cover of the sliding roof presses the wind deflector down into its closed position by its acting on the spring element.